1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system and a processed object manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-000669 discloses a robot system (working articulated robot system) including a dual-arm robot and a camera (imaging portion) fixedly mounted to a first robot arm of the dual-arm robot.